


Misery

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: The misery seeks company.That was the phrase that Eduardo told him with a sad smile that October 31 when they both find.





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is one of the thing more corny that I was write.  
> Well, this is just a first draft.  
> I’m sorry for the orthography and grammar, I need to practice my english.

The misery seeks company.

That was the phrase that Eduardo told him with a sad smile that October 31 when they both find.

None had a place to go, no one waited for them, nor family or friends.

They walked through the streets full of children and people in fantasy costumes, monsters, princesses, heroes, the variety was wide, one of the two began to tell an anecdote of their childhood and they continued talking about their adventures with their friends, Matt made this or Jon did that.

They ended up in front of a coffee shop that looked cozy, Halloween ornaments decorated the place, the combination of orange, purple and black offered a strange feeling, cheerful and calm at the same time.

Eduardo opened the door and offered him the step.

-My gentleman – that phrase sounded fun for the situation and he didn’t restrain himself from saying it.

-The ladies first.

-But you’re the número uno, so I think I should be the gentleman.

Both laugh for at that.

For the first time in years both felt happy, the nostalgia and the melancholy kept appeased their childhood rivalry or at least the one Eduardo had with Edd.

Outings between them were increasingly frequent, from casual encounters to almost daily outings, a lunch or a dinner, sleeping at each other’s house looking for comfort in their solitude.

Something broke inside each one.

-I miss them –Edd shouted non-stop of cry.

On television played that old movie of “The zombie pirates insane from hell”, Eduardo’s don’t left of kept hugging him while in the TV continued a bloody massacre of blood and low budget false visors.

They spent the night on the couch, in an embrace that they clung to like a life preserver, both knew that they were on the edge of the abyss.

\- Don’t go, don’t leave me Edd, don’t die.

That desperate plea didn’t seem proper to the man he thought he knew.

Edd just stood firm holding the weight of a drunken Eduardo, who did not stop seeking consolation with despair.

His first kiss tasted like to alcohol and cola, brusque and careless, neither cared they.

They joined the broken pieces of the other, trying to fill the loss that his friends had left behind.

How was it possible for everyone to die?

Why did that feeling that those deaths were his fault?

The misery seeks company, it was true, the misery sought company and they found side by side.

A ring and a proposal in the middle of a landscape surrounded by fog.

And a yes, among tears and a smile.


End file.
